


Not While I Live and Breathe

by Liane Henkel (Yad_Slodi)



Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [1]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Protectiveness, Rage, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Slodi/pseuds/Liane%20Henkel
Summary: When I finished Helena Klein's story, I very much wanted to continue the story.  This lead to searching the internet for anything Helena Klein.  Thus I stumbled upon Tumblr in which I found many talented writers through wlw-lovestruck-fiction who were continuing her story. The "10 years later" story by ScottishQueer brought me here.  While I am not a professional writer, I wanted to capture some of the stories that I had created in my mind over the past 2 months.  Thus, the reason for my series.I loved the entire series done by the Lovestruck writer, but the death of the Witch Queen and the continuation of Helena's and MC's life in Chicago seemed a little off to me.  Seeing that other fans felt the same, I decided to be brave enough to start this adventure.  I am hopeful that others will enjoy the path I have chosen for these two. This series is an alternate universe starting with the death of the Witch Queen.I also want to recognize a few phenomenal writers on here who have brought this passion to life who continue to fuel this desire within me: BD99, LLReid, ScottishQueer, ViolentlyScreaming and Aralek.  Thank you so much for your continual inspiration.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836766
Kudos: 7





	Not While I Live and Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this is how JK Rowling felt? I already have multiple episodes in my head with a truly terrific end result in mind. However, in order to get there, the Witch Queen had to die differently. Taking a deep breath . . . here goes nothing . . .

MC rushed to Helena's side. "We got this this babe. I'll distract her and you take her out! This ends here and now!"

In moments like this, "Good Luck" seems like an appropriate parting phrase when embarking on the single most important task of putting an end to pure evil, once and for all. But when MC looked into the crystal blue eyes of the woman who held heart and soul, the only words that came to mind were "I love you with all of my heart". While not really appropriate for battle, they summed up all of the feelings they shared, that had gotten them to this point. MC was so proud of how far Helena had come. She now had won the respect and admiration of thousands. She saved the Retainers and armies with her magic, instead of killing races as ordered. She brought back the light of the sun which facilitates the growth of all things. For the first time in Helena's life, she had a family and a support system of friends. She even had armor that she looked really hot in. The gift of her armor that would protect her and the blades that would now end the world of destruction were given out of respect for everything she had endured to get to this point. She was no longer "General" Helena Klein, killer of a race. No longer, was she the weapon of destruction at mercy of the Witch Queen. She was "Curse Breaker". The woman who could bring peace through growth. Such a fitting power for a woman who had gone through such hell and grown so much. The fate of the world was now in her hands. MC looked deeply into Helena's eyes and said, "You are the most amazing woman in EVERY world. You can do this, babe. I am here with you. I love you so much." 

"My love, you are my strength and reason for my breath. You are the love of this life and every lifetime to come", Helena whispered as she held MC's face in her hands. The parting kiss that followed was delivered with such passion and power that it left both nearly breathless. MC felt an overwhelming rush of warmth and power. The protective shield had wrapped around MC like a warm blanket that had been hanging out in the sun all day. She felt safe and empowered at the same time. They had, in that moment, given each other the power each needed to finish the deed. The power of that kiss could last a lifetime.

"Isn't this sweet, Little Light? One final tender moment between you and your pet before you return to where you belong. I suppose I can allow it, considering it will be the last time", the Witch Queen mocked as lightening pulsed from her finger tips. The charge was growing at such a rate, it appeared to surround her entirely. "Surrender to me or I will freeze her in such a state that not even Altea's magic will melt away the prison". Altea rolled her eyes and huffed as she continued to produce her counter spell, "Whatever, bitch! I killed you before and I can kill you again".

"Ya know, I have had enough of your comments", MC raced with haste to the other side of the room to create a distance between herself and Helena. ("I just need to give her time", MC thought.) "Everything from your mouth is complete and utter bullshit. She is right where she belongs. Why would she return to a woman who hurt her in every way possible and then disguised that abuse as love? Seriously, you are like the evil ex from hell. If I could, I would slap that crown right off your evil, messed up head!" MC raced forward, gave the Witch Queen a quick but powerful shove, and raced backed into the corner all in the blink of an eye before the Witch Queen could react. It wasn't enough power to really do anything, other than make her step back on one foot. Still, it got that "don't touch my girlfriend" point across. And more importantly it gave Helena the opportunity to advance.

"You think your pathetic attempt to distract me is going to work, girl? Not even slightly. And now it is time that you receive your first lesson in disobedience as Helena has learned so many times", the Witch Queen glared as she turned towards Helena and shot ice blue sparks from her fingertips. She stopped Helena right in her tracks. It was horrible. She was frozen in place. "But my Little Light, we can't have you interrupting now, can we? Wait there and watch as I show your fool of a pet how ice can burn her soul", she cackled in a deep voice.

"I hate HER. I hate her so much", thought MC. MC turned towards Altea with a "do something will ya?" look in her eyes. Altea shifted her focus from her current counter spell and started casting a new form of magic in the direction of Helena, that brought forth a pink glow from her staff. Slowly, you could see what appeared to be water droplets forming and hitting the floor like rain drops. It wasn't working fast, but it was doing the job of defrosting Helena at an agonizingly slow pace. A painfully slow pace that resembled the movement of a sloth on a summer's day. While the Witch Queen's attention was focused on Helena, August jumped to his feet and rushed towards the Witch Queen. He never quite got there. Two paces from the Witch Queen was where he was when he was pushed back with such a force that he was thrown clear across the room and knocked unconscious. Then the Witch Queen cast the ice wall spell that was previously seen at the bridge. On one side of the wall were the Retainers. On the other side was the Witch Queen, MC and Helena. The good news was, that it appeared that Altea's spell was still working. When the Witch Queen saw this she grimaced.

"Let's see if I can turn that heart of yours into a block of ice before Altea can melt her way to Helena's. After all that is the part of you that she treasures most, is it not? I think it's time us to have a true heart to heart.", smirked the Witch Queen as she faced MC.

Ya know, I think she has a point. While I am most definitely sure that there are other parts of my body that Helena has enjoyed and has proven on countless occasions that she deeply treasures, at the end of the day, I think my heart is what really sealed the deal. Now, how the hell do I stay alive long enough to distract the Witch Queen long enough to let Altea's spell work it's magic? Right! Use my mouth!

"Talk, Talk, Talk. Blah, blah, blah. Everything out of your mouth is boring the shit out of everyone in this room. Will you please shut the hell up. I have a headache already", mocked MC. "Let's have that woman to woman talk. Because there's quite a few things I want to say as well you miserable, pathetic excuse for a queen. The queens in my world, either do great and meaningful things for the their people or provide endless hours of entertainment on RuPaul's Drag Race". 

Ishara and Reiner glanced at each other while exchanging very puzzled looks.  
"What's a drag race?", Iseul asked Saerys with raised eyebrows.  
"I am sure that I have no idea.", replied Saerys as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Guys, really? It is impossible to focus with you two going on like that.", huffed Altea. "I am doing something important over here. Now shut up and help. Focus your energy on Helena so she can help me get her out of there!"

"Do you know how many times I have dreamed of ripping your face off?" continued MC. "How many nights I have pictured myself beating you until you were half dead, so exhausted that you barely had enough strength to breathe? Sounds familiar right? Oh yeah, to you it was a means to an end. To get and keep control so that you could use her to inflict destruction with a power that you will never have. She has more power in her little finger, than you have in your entire body. Without Helena, you are NOTHING!" MC was building herself into a state of rage. Her face was as red as a cherry. She could feel the heat coming from her face. 

But all of this was no longer necessary, for with the help of the Retainers focus for her to pull energy from, Helena had finally broken free from the ice. This was the last time that the Witch Queen would control her. She lunged forward. Amazingly, not towards the Witch Queen, but towards MC. She had given up the advantage to be beside the woman who was the reason why she lived. She tackled MC and kissed her deeply, just as she had done when this started. But for Helena’s part, there was a clear and deliberate reason for making this choice. 

"Du bist die Liebe jedes Lebens. Ich würde für dein Herz sterben.", Helena said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her swords, stood and faced the Witch Queen one last time. (Translation: You are the love of every life. I would die for your heart.)

"ENOUGH!", howled the Witch Queen. "I will not be denied! You will give yourself to me, either alive or dead. The choice is yours."

"I will NEVER give myself to you ever again!", Helena retorted as she stared the Witch Queen in the eyes.

"FINE! Dead it is then!". The Witch Queen erupted in a electric ball of sparks, stepped forward and threw all that cosmic force into Helena's chest. She flew through the air with such a force that when she was pushed into the ice wall, it shattered. She fell to the ground while still clutching her swords. Everyone was now in the room with the Witch Queen. Static electricity filled the air so much that everyone's hair stood on end as if they were all waiting simultaneously to be struck by lightening.

"NOOOOO!" screamed MC as she flashed by the Witch Queen, still filled with haste spell that her fallen beloved had bestowed upon her. The scream echoed through the room.

MC dropped to her knees at the body her broken betrothed. Helena's eyes were still open, but there was no movement. Crimson red had shrouded her body. Both ice and armor were completely covered in a sticky substance, known by any untrained eye as blood. But it was not anyone's blood. It was the blood of her soulmate. Her reason for being. The woman who had worked so hard to overcome the atrocities of a woman who left her so damaged. She was now laying broken and bloody on the floor. Again. Her once golden hair, now saturated with her own blood, smelled greatly of iron. The smell was so overwhelming that it drowned out any hint of lavender, normally present in the air. MC bent down to take hold of her love. There was no breath. There was no subtle pounding in her throat. The Witch Queen had claimed her finally. She had possessed her totally, once and for all. MC opened her mouth and let out a primal scream that was never heard.

"Well, that's not quite what I intended. But I guess it serves it purpose.", chuckled the Witch Queen. "I told you, Little Light, if I can't have you, then no one will. I am your Queen and you will always belong to me."

Now, at this time I am sure there were a million things that could have come into MC's mind. But her state was a mix of desperation and a deep seething rage that was beginning to possess her. It was the most primal of emotions that allowed only two things to surface. One was a vision of Helena laying naked on the floor, with arms and legs chained to four separate post. She was bloody. Covered in sweat, tears, and vomit and crying out in pain. The other, was far more disturbing for MC than the visual, as bad as it was. The other was auditory. "I promise you this, babe. She will never hurt you again." It was this, that would haunt MC for the rest of her life. And this broken promise had pushed her to the point that she decided then and there, that she could not continue to live, having failed so terribly. And there was one woman responsible for this gut wrenching pain and she would never live long enough to enjoy this victory. MC would not allow the Witch Queen to touch her love again. MC bent down and kissed Helena's cold lips one last time and removed Helena's swords from her hands and took them within her own. "With my last breath, sweetheart, this final oath I will keep. Our love shall be eternal.", whispered MC. She stood, looked up at the the tall ceiling and said while not even looking at the Witch Queen, "NOT WHILE THERE IS BREATH IN MY BODY WILL YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

Still empowered with haste, MC ran straight towards the Witch Queen and leaped into the air. As she flew through the air several feet, she drew the swords back. In one carefully calculated moment, she brought both blades together in a sweeping scissor motion and severed the head of the Witch Queen, thus removing it entirely from her body. She dropped to the floor, covered in both the blood of the Witch Queen and her beloved, and let out a gut wrenching primal scream that shook the walls of the room. She bent down and removed the crown from the decapitated head and walked over to Helena's body. Lifting Helena gently, she cradled her in her arms. Then she placed the crown on Helena's head and said, "This always belonged to you, sweetheart. May it serve you well where ever you are now. I shall see you soon. Wait for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ding, dong the witch is dead! I always wanted to say that and if I could have, I would have also dropped a house on her for good measure.
> 
> Sorry for the major cliffhanger. Since this was my first attempt, I hope you have enjoyed this. I am not really good with tagging, so if I missed something, let me know. The next chapters are going be drastically different from what you have read at Lovestruck. Hang in there with me.


End file.
